


The Hand That Holds The Wand

by hstraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstraven/pseuds/hstraven
Summary: The night in the coffee shop brought it all back, even that short moment with him had filled her with a feeling she hadn’t quite found with any other man. She’d dated occasionally since then but something was always missing. Maybe she was expecting too much from them but she kept coming back to Malfoy. Even without touching him she had felt...something, she wasn’t sure what it was but she certainly hadn’t felt it with anyone else since then.This was going to be it, her chance to find out exactly what she had felt between them, to see if it was still there. Tomorrow she’d be back at Hogwarts and, for better or for worse, back to sharing a castle with Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a fair chunk of this already written but I know it will need a bit of work the further through I get so hoping for weekly/fortnightly updates. This was been a WIP for a VERY long time and I just needed to get it out there and give myself a kick up the bum.

Hermione sat across from Harry in 12 Grimmauld Place, reminiscing about their early school years. In a few days she would be taking up her teaching position at Hogwarts and her busy mind was making her more nervous than she ought to be. She couldn’t quite bring herself to admit the real reason she was so on edge but Harry had opened a bottle of wine and was trying to get her to relax.

“Did I ever tell you the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?” Harry said laughing at the silly fear he had of that dusty old hat being placed on his head.

“No!” Hermione screeched. “How come you never said?”

“Are you serious Hermione? I was mortified, just imagine _Harry Potter the boy who lived_ being put in Voldemort’s own house,” he shook his head but chuckled. “I was so bloody nervous, all could think about was that I had to be in Gryffindor.”

Hermione smiled at him fondly. “Well, I’m glad you were otherwise I doubt we’d have been friends.” They were both quiet for a moment imagining how differently things would be without each other. 

“This just proves my point though,” Hermione said. “The rivalry between the Hogwarts houses goes beyond healthy competition. If you’d had been placed in Slytherin we would never have been friends, we’d have barely spoke to each other unless it was trading insults. Even as a muggle born who knew nothing the house rivalry is obvious. You’d never have even dated Ginny I bet, imagine life without your lovely wife at your side.”

Harry grinned wickedly, “Oh I think I’d have ended up with Ginny whatever, she’s hard to miss.”

“You can tell yourself that Harry but there is no way a Gryffindor would have gone out with a Slytherin when we were at school. That’s what has been so great about teaching at Beauxbatons, no houses. When the students are fighting we know it isn’t to do with some crazy house prejudice,” Hermione was working up into a passionate rant now. “You know that was the cause of so many problems at Hog...”

“I know Hermione,” Harry put up his hands. “You don’t need to convince me, I get it. Things are changing there though, I think you’ll be surprised. The Professors have worked hard to stop the rivalries getting out of hand...even Malfoy. He’s almost tolerable now and it’s bloody annoying when he’s somewhat pleasant to talk to.”

“I haven’t seen him since that night after the trails,” Hermione said softly. Thinking back to that time felt surreal now. Everyone had been so focused on winning the war that she hadn’t given much thought to what would happen afterwards. Looking back now all Hermione could remember was the chaos and grief; there was little room to feel the relief of destroying Voldemort. It took months to reorganise the Ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed Minister for Magic just days before the trails of the Death Eaters began. Many former Hogwarts students were hauled in front of the full Wizengamot and Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in the unusual position of holding sway with the Ministry officials.

Hermione, always one for a cause, felt very strongly that the only way to ever stop this kind of hatred building up again was to let it go. She knew that many of the Slytherin students weren’t wholly evil – not even partly in some cases. Just because they’d called her names at school didn’t mean they deserved eternal condemnation. All of them had been children when they were thrown into this war, on separate sides before they even had the chance to know any better. She remembered Malfoy’s swagger as he stood outside the Great Hall waiting to be sorted, his cronies already at his side. They came into Hogwarts believing they were the very best there was, all thanks to some twisted pureblood upbringing. Their arrogance was already there but being sorted into Slytherin just isolated them even further.

The trails had lasted for weeks, every few days The Golden Trio, as they’d been dubbed, were called up to speak. The very last family to be tried were the Malfoys and Hermione would never forget how she’d felt that day. Lucius had laid most of the ground work by taking responsibility for all of their actions, it seemed to be his last redeeming act as he finally looked around and realised how much he’d damaged his legacy. Malfoy looked exhausted and all she could think was that this was her former classmate, a boy she had known for years and seen grow up, someone who for reasons she still couldn’t fathom had always caught her interest and now he was facing a sentence that could see him placed in Azkaban. The thought turned her blood cold.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up for Draco and his Mother, shocking a fair few at the trail. They all knew that Draco had recognised Harry that day in Malfoy Manor and Narcissa certainly played her part right at the end. There didn’t seem to be much sorrow in the eyes of his son as Lucius was sent to Azkaban. Draco and Narcissa were released with a few precautions in place but mostly free to do as they wished. She would never be sure how much difference they had made by being at the Wizengamot but it didn’t matter when such relief coursed through her veins as Malfoy walked free.

The memories through the trails were a little fuzzy now but she still remembered one thing vividly. That evening after the Malfoy hearing had finished Hermione had taken herself away from everyone and hidden herself in the corner of her favourite Muggle coffee shop close to the Ministry. Nursing a giant cup of tea she let herself become lost in her thoughts. She was already thinking it was time for change of scene and was secretly planning her move to France. The thought of being out of the country for any length of time was just too tempting for her. She had no idea how long she’d been there when a shadow fell across her table.

“Mind if I sit down for a moment?” Malfoy was stood at her table, speaking with a curious quiet.

She looked up startled at the interruption from the man she least expected to see in front of her. “Of course not,” she said, caught off guard and surprising herself with how much she meant it she pulled out the chair next to her.

He folded himself down into the wooden chair, graceful as always and stared at his own takeaway cup before taking a big breath and starting to talk.

“I know this will be hard for you Granger but I’ve got something to say and I may never say it again so I don’t want to be interrupted,” his hands circled the cardboard cup and he wouldn’t look at her despite the fact she was openly staring at him. She felt like she’d been petrified in place, every part of her was waiting.

“Thank you for everything you said today,” Draco said his words rushing out. “I never expected any of you to speak up for me but least of all you.” She inhaled next to him intending to ask why on earth he thought she would want him in Azkaban but he flashed her a look. “No interrupting,” he snapped but his mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly and he held her eyes as he carried on speaking. “I am sorry you know. Sorry for the way I acted when I was a bratty kid, sorry for all the stupid names I called you. I’m sorry I just stood there when she...” he glanced down now, looking uncomfortable. “Look, I can’t change the past but I can say sorry for my actions.”

Hermione was openly gaping at him now. Of all the things she expected this wasn’t it. She still wasn’t sure whether she would be interrupting him and so just stared at him, at the crease between his eyebrows and ruffled blonde hair falling across them. There were so many words bubbling up in her but she daren’t say anything yet. This may be the longest conversation they’d ever had without arguing. When he spoke again it was quieter still.

“I’ve often wished, or thought...” He stopped again and she was struck with the thought that she’d never seen him so unsure of his self. There was silence for a long time as she studied him, desperately wishing he’d carry on talking but not wanted to speak and break the spell. He looked up, his grey eyes molten with emotion and suddenly seemed quite confident again as he straightened up and said, “I think in a different time we could have been friends, I hope one day we get a chance to try that.” He stood up quickly and looked down at her, nodding his head in goodbye.

He was nearly at the door when she called out over the nearly empty cafe, she couldn’t just let him leave like that and the words left her before she could think about them. “I hope so too Draco.”

He paused but did didn’t look back before opening the door and heading out into the bustling streets of Muggle London.

She’d found out a few days later that Harry had tipped Malfoy off about where to find her, already knowing her favourite Muggle haunts. Malfoy had also spoken to Harry and even Ron that evening before he found her. From what Harry had said their encounters and been more of a gruff thank you and let’s say no more about it. For some reason she didn’t want to tell Harry exactly what had happened in that coffee shop and left him with the impression that her chat with the pale haired Slytherin had been much the same as theirs.

Hermione sighed deeply before taking a big gulp of wine. “I’m starting to wonder if I’ve done the right thing taking on this job.”

“Not because of Malfoy?” Harry replied. “Really Hermione, he’s alright. Whenever we’re at the Quidditch games he says hello, seems to manage not to call me scarhead; although that could just be because he’s surrounded by his students. He’s quite well thought of there now. Sometimes it’s almost like he’s a normal person.”

Hermione laughed at that. “I think going back to Hogwarts just feels a bit weird. I’ve never once set foot in the grounds since the battle...I can’t believe it’s been six years,” there was silence for a beat too long. She suddenly stood up to refill their glasses. “Right, enough of that or I’m going to get maudlin. Let’s talk about something else, tell me some of that wild Ministry gossip.”

Hermione let Harry talk about his work but her mind was wandering. She’d never intended to get onto the subject of Malfoy; trust Harry to inadvertently stumble across what was really bothering her. She’d often thought about that night in the cafe wondering if she should have gone after him. In fact she had always thought about him more than he deserved. At one point she’d become quite distracted by how good looking he was. Utter madness of course.

That year when Harry became convinced, quite rightly, that Malfoy had become a Death Eater she’d found herself watching him more. She’d put it down to teenage hormones getting the better of her; it was as if her brain had just switched onto boys and he, annoyingly, seemed to stand out above all others. He never had any shortage of female attention and the rumours about him and other girls were all over school but even so she was embarrassed to admit how much she found herself watching him. It definitely wasn’t for the same reasons Harry was put it that way. He’d grown tall their last year together at Hogwarts; and she’d find herself wondering whether the blonde strands he kept swept back were as soft to touch as they looked. She’d fixate on his lips and imagine what it would be like to pull them towards her own, how it would feel to be kissed by him; to see those grey eyes darken in passion instead of anger. If he caught her looking he’d sneer at her so horribly she’d be instantly reminded what a git he was.

She’d told no one as he was vile to all of them and eventually the infatuation passed, or she suppressed it so much she just forgot about it.

The night in the coffee shop brought it all back, even that short moment with him had filled her with a feeling she hadn’t quite found with any other man. She’d dated occasionally since then but something was always missing. Maybe she was expecting too much from them but she kept coming back to Malfoy. Even without touching him she had felt...something, she wasn’t sure what it was but she certainly hadn’t felt it with anyone else since then.

This was going to be it, her chance to find out exactly what she had felt between them, to see if it was still there. Tomorrow she’d be back at Hogwarts and, for better or for worse, back to sharing a castle with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione stood outside the Hogwarts gates and shivered slightly as she looked through the looming ironwork to the tiled steeples rising over the pine trees. She’d known she’d come back here eventually, professor or not. She hadn’t felt ready to return and finish her final year – but unlike Harry and Ron, Hermione couldn’t quite stomach working for the Ministry. Even with Kingsley in charge it still felt wrong. 

She took her ambition and ploughed it into something she did still feel passionate about – the future generations. She’d taken a teaching position in Beauxbatons Academy; starting off in Muggle Studies but it wasn’t long before her own ideals started to get in the way of sticking to the old curriculum. She started to develop a new subject on the side. It became a culmination of History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Wizarding culture and a whole load of ‘Let’s never become so narrow-minded that we let a war start again!’ She called it Sociomagicology.

Now the time had come to move on and Professor McGonagall had invited her to start up Sociomagicology at Hogwarts. If she was being honest with herself Hermione had always wished to see the subject embedded at her former school; Beauxbatons was the trail run. The fierce rivalry between the Hogwarts houses was well known all over the Wizarding world and now she wasn’t the only one who thought that maybe being sorted and separated at age eleven wasn’t the best way forward.

The gates opened for her as she touched the cold iron with the tip of her wand and she made her way up to the castle that for so many years had been her home. School wasn’t due to begin for another week but as she’d be living in the castle McGonagall had suggested she come early and get settled. She hadn’t asked if all the other teachers did this but as she wandered up through the quiet corridors she couldn’t help but keep an eye out for a certain blonde-haired wizard.

Not a soul was to be seen as her footsteps echoed on the old stone floors and before she knew it she was stood outside the gargoyle that led to the Head Teacher’s Office. She whispered _lavender shortbread_ and stepped onto the stairs before they carried her up to meet her old transfiguration teacher.

“Oh Hermione,” Headmistress McGonagall stood up as soon as she saw Hermione appear in the doorway. “It does me good to see you looking so well,” she came around the desk and grasped Hermione’s shoulders tightly.

“Thank you Prof...er, Headmistress, I could say the same to you,” Hermione replied as McGonagall beamed down at her. “It almost feels like I’ve never been away.”

“Well, there are a few changes now. Please feel free to call me Minerva, you are a student no longer Hermione. I’ll show you to the staff room and then to your rooms but you’ll be free to explore the rest at your leisure. I suspect you know more of this castle’s secrets than I do,” she looked over the top of her glasses wryly.

Hermione smiled. “Maybe so. Are...um, are any of the other teachers in residence yet?”

McGonagall continued to look over the top of her glasses; her eyes seemed to be twinkling in amusement. “At the moment it’s just myself and the old guard. The rest will be arriving over the next few days,” she paused for a moment. “Of course there are a few teachers you know already. I’m sure you’re aware that we have Bill Weasley here teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts?”

“Yes, of course,” Hermione answered. “I’m still in touch the Weasley’s and I heard Angelina is running the flying lessons too, is that right?”

“Yes,” McGonagall confirmed. “She started two years ago and is quite a brilliant addition. Her Quidditch coaching is doing wonders for all the house teams. She is also Head of Gryffindor.” She stared at Hermione a moment longer. “I assume you know of all the current Heads of House?” 

Hermione smiled brightly, not quite up to playing whatever game McGonagall had going on.

“You know me, always a stickler for research. I’m looking forward to catching up with Bill and Angelina again but a few days peace for me to settle in will be wonderful.”

“Right then Ms Granger,” McGonagall bustled past her seeming to take the hint.”Follow me and I’ll show you to your residence.”

~~~~

Hermione’s rooms were just what she had hoped for. As much as she enjoyed her time at Beauxbatons the grandeur and luxury of their chateau never felt quite right. The mix of traditional and comfort at Hogwarts had always made her feel at home.

Her new classroom was on the third floor overlooking the lake. Right next door was her office with a concealed door leading to a small sitting room with a bathroom and bedroom off it. McGonagall had shown Hermione the charm to set a password for her personal rooms and she felt her magic flow through her wand as she pointed it at the door and whispered, “Skittles.” So much of her life had been well documented that she decided to go with Dumbledore’s idea and picked her favourite muggle sweet rather than anything someone could easily guess. She went inside and unpacked her personal items, filling the shelves with books and the tables with photographs. It was comforting to be back in the same building that had been her home for so long.

After unpacking and feeling happy with her rooms Hermione went next door to see her classroom. The late summer sun streamed in through the tall windows and she slowly walked amongst the aisles in the room, trailing her fingers along the wooden desks. She stood at the front of the room and with a flick of her wand moved all the tables from their strict formation so they formed a square with one side open for her to walk into. Another flick of her wand and the windows opened allowing fresh air in with the sunlight. She left the classroom like that giving it time to lose the stuffy atmosphere and went off to reacquaint herself with the castle.

A feeling of de ja vu washed over her as she wandered the old corridors. It was eerie when there was no one around. She wandered aimlessly until on the the staircases moved and she found herself at the dungeon entrance. Of course she hadn’t intended to come down here and she could easily turn back and head up towards the Quad from here. And she knew he wouldn’t be here, McGonagall had definitely said it was only the older professors here for now. And yet her feet carried her down the chilled passageway. Her breath caught when she saw the name Professor Malfoy on Snape’s old office door. Her hands trembled just slightly as she debated trying the handle but knew there was no chance Malfoy would leave his office unlocked without any kind of protection. He might even have detection spells on it if anyone came too close.

Instead, she turned the large brass handle on the door to the Potions classroom and pushed inside. Torches sputtered to life as she walked into the classroom and looked around.

Nothing had changed really; she wasn’t sure what she expected to see. She took a seat on her old stool near the front of the classroom and ran her hands over the smooth wooden desk in front of her, fingers feeling out the charred grooves from spilt potions. So many years she’d spent in here so desperately trying to get Snape’s approval. She almost laughed when she thought of that first lesson when he’d ignored her so completely, determined to rattle Harry instead. She was so caught up in her memories that she didn’t notice when the classroom door slowly opened behind her.

“I’m afraid you’re a little old to join my class Granger but I can offer you some remedial lessons if you’re struggling,” a deep voice came from the shadows.

Hermione stood and spun around so quickly she knocked the stool to the floor. It clattered against the stones and echoed around the classroom. She stared at Malfoy, stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at her through the gloom.

“Malfoy, I was just...” Hermione trailed off as she really looked at him.

He looked good, so much better than she remembered. He was wearing plain charcoal coloured trousers and a navy blue fine knit jumper, no wizarding robes in sight. He was still lean but looked healthier; she could make out the muscles in his arms under the sleeves of the jumper. His bright hair shone brilliantly even through the dark dungeon and the torchlight reflected in his grey eyes. A fluttery feeling started in her stomach.

“Were you planning on picking up that stool you so carelessly knocked over?” He walked towards her and as he came closer she could see amusement in his expression. She was flustered, she’d prepared this moment in her mind so many times. This was most definitely not the scenario she had planned for. She didn’t know what to say now but his smug expression was getting on her nerves. He looked like he’d caught her up to no good. Determined not to act like the smitten fool she suspected she was, she did what she always did when she was on the back foot.

“Of course Malfoy,” she snapped and he cocked his head slightly at her change of tone. She leant over to pick the stool up and slammed it upright on the floor. Throwing wild curls over her shoulders she pointed her finger towards him. “Maybe you shouldn’t be sneaking up on people and giving them a fright.”

“Apologies Granger,” he answered her in kind, the amusement instantly gone. His tone anything but apologetic. “I didn’t expect to find you sitting in my own classroom a week before school is due to start. And I was hardly sneaking. It’s not my fault you were lost in your daydreams.”

“Daydreams? More like nightmares in this classroom,” Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. Words were tumbling from her mouth now before she could think. “Just how long were you stood there for before you decided to scare the shit out of me?”

Draco’s eyes widened slightly and he hesitated before asking her, “Just what exactly are you doing in my classroom?”

Hermione paused for a moment before deciding she was best sidestepping that one. “What are you doing here? McGonagall told me there was hardly anyone in the castle.”

“I shouldn’t think I have to explain to you why I am here in my own office, next to my own classroom just a few days before term starts. How would you react if you’d found me sat in your new magicillogical classroom, or whatever in Hades it’s called.”

“It’s Sociomagicology. It’s not hard Malfoy. And I wouldn’t have startled you like you’ve done to me.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes for what seemed like a full minute.

She threw up her hands. How had she forgotten how obnoxious he was; couldn’t he just let this go?

“For Godric’s sake Malfoy! I’ve only just arrived at the castle after six years. McGonagall assured me it was practically empty so I thought I’d give myself the grand tour. I knew there wasn’t much chance I’d be down here once you arrived back.”

“Oh and why would that be?” Draco growled at her, suddenly moving towards her. “I thought you were all about forgiveness and acceptance, but still not enough to tolerate me it would seem?”

His mouth set in a hard line as he stepped closer so she had to look up at him. Her mind scrambled, when had this conversation got so off course? Did he still think about that night after the trails? Did he remember saying he thought they could be friends? Gods, she’d made a mess of this. She didn’t want to fight with him.

“Malfoy,” Hermione breathed out, his close proximity wasn’t helping her keep a clear head but she needed to try and explain herself. She opened her mouth but her lips wouldn’t form the words. His eyes seemed to be darkening as she gazed up at him. They were close, too close to each other. She could feel his warmth, smell his fresh scent. This is what she remembered; she hadn’t imagined that feeling between them six years ago. It was if she could feel the air crackling around them and she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to reach up and run her fingers through his hair. She couldn’t ever remember feeling such a pull towards another person. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears so loudly she was sure he must be able to hear it.

Suddenly he stepped back, once, twice and ran his fingers through the hair she had seconds ago been imagining touching herself. He turned his back to her, “Grand tour is over Granger, close the door behind you on the way out.”

Still at a loss for words Hermione stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what had just happened. Feeling embarrassment wash over her she strode across the empty classroom towards the door. Her breathing was still a little shaky and she turned to see Draco opening cupboards in silence. She watched him for a moment before leaving the room.

~~~~

Over the next few days Hermione kept herself busy; a few more of the teachers had returned to the castle and she’d hunted out Bill the day after her encounter in the dungeons. He lived just outside Hogsmede with Fleur and their daughter but he was coming in each day to organise his classroom.

Hermione passed a whole afternoon in his office, eating warm scones and getting the gossip on Hogwarts. He walked around stacking books on the shelves while chatting away. It seemed that like his little sister, Bill could read people easily and so he had a lot to say about the school.

“Well, you of course know that Flitwick is still here, and loopy Trelawney although Firenze splits the lessons with her. Hagrid still runs Care of Magical Creatures and McGonagall won’t give up her Transfiguration. She got rid of Binns this year as she reckons your new subject covers History of Magic far better than he ever did,” he grimaced no doubt remembering the dull lectures from the ghost. “The Arthimancy and Herbology professors are fairly new, Liz and Acer. Just be careful looking in empty classrooms when they get to the castle. They struck up an...err, intimate relationship late last year,” Bill laughed. “I don’t think there was a professor here who didn’t get an eyeful of them going at it.”

Hermione nearly choked on her scone.

“Are they allowed to do that? McGonagall must have been furious!”

“Nah, not really,” Bill replied, stacking some parchment on his desk. “Minnie has mellowed a fair bit. She gave them a stern talking to about propriety and obviously told them to keep it away from the students in the future. They were lucky no one was sneaking out after curfew, ha, in fact they were lucky some of the older students weren’t using that classroom themselves,” Bill winked at her.

Hermione knew that these things went on but sadly her late teen years had been taken up with chasing a madman rather than secret trysts in dark corners.

“I hear there is a new runes guy starting this year, Claude something or other. Then of course you know about Angelina and Draco,” Bill carried on, unaware that Hermione had brought up this subject hoping to hear more about Malfoy. “Angelina has fitted right in, she’s still brilliant at Quidditch and Draco’s a great chap, for a Slytherin anyway.” He grinned widely. “We meet up every now and then for a drink at Hogsmeade, I’m sure you’d be welcome to join us.”

“So you’re friends then? You and Malfoy?” Hermione ventured brushing the crumbs off her skirt so as not to appear too interested.

“Well, yeah, I guess we are,” Bill sat down opposite Hermione piling a scone with cream and jam. “He brews my Wolfsbane when I start to feel a little too wolfish, I still need it occasionally to keep me grounded. Honestly, after the initial palaver when he came here, no one has a problem with him. The students love him,” he paused to take a big bite out of his scone and watched Hermione carefully. “I know you guys didn’t get on in school but he’s worked hard to put it all behind him. Of course it’s up to you, but I don’t think there is any harm in giving him a chance,” he chuckled at her scrunched up nose.

“I came here fully willing to put the past behind us Bill, I really did. I don’t hold anything against him but I don’t think it got off to the best start,” she looked at him sheepishly reaching for another warm scone. “He may have found me sitting in his potions classroom and I may have over-reacted slightly when he asked what I was doing there.”

Bill outright laughed at that and raised his eyebrows, “So what where you doing there then?”

“You’re totally missing the point...” Hermione snapped but Bill cut her off.

“Come off it Hermione. I’m married to Fleur and I know every womanly wile in the book, why are you starting on me for asking a simple question?” Hermione didn’t answer right away. “Unless...” Bill’s eyes lit up. “Do you? Hermione, do you like Draco? I mean, do you like, like him?!”

Hermione rolled her eyes, damn these unusually insightful Weasleys.

“Bill don’t be ridiculous,” her cheeks were starting to warm up but she tried to stay in control of her expression. “We have a turbulent history,” she sighed. “I don’t know how to explain it. I guess I just wanted to be the first to call truce. Somehow it didn’t quite go to plan.”

She picked up her tea trying to stay composed.

“Hmmm,” Bill leaned back in his chair watching Hermione sip at her cup of tea. “Well, don’t’ worry about it too much. You’ll have time to figure it out between you. And it’s probably for the best you don’t fancy him. Honestly I’m not even sure he’s into women.”

Hermione spluttered her tea back into her cup and looked at him in shock.

“Oh I don’t mean like that,” Bill grinned at her. “I just mean, I’ve been here four years and I’ve never seen him take an interest in the fairer sex. I’m sure he likes girls and Angelina was ribbing him last year about the Slytherin sex god rumours. In fact I think at one point she was quite keen to see if he’d live up to his name if you know what I mean,” Bill was smiling even wider now. Hermione was sure she had flushed crimson and it seemed like he was determined to rattle her a little more. “But I’ve seen no signs of this rampant sexual appetite he’s supposed to have. In fact, whenever we head down to the local the witches are all over him – they aren’t too subtle about it either but I’ve never seen him take them up on the offers. Unless he doubles back without me and I wouldn’t put it past the cheeky sod! But then not everyone has a loving wife like mine.”

He put his feet up on a footstool and smiled innocently over at Hermione.

~~~~

Hermione was still thinking over Bill’s words the next day. She found it hard to picture Malfoy chatting over drinks with easy-going Bill, however, she could all too easily imagine those witches sidling up to him. After seeing him a few days ago she had to admit he’d grown into one of the most striking men she had ever seen, no matter how obnoxious he could be. Although maybe she had been the one to initiate that, she hadn’t exactly shown acted with the grace she had planned.

The fact that just looking at him seemed to make her lose all sense was exactly why she was trying to keep her distance from him. She still wasn’t sure how he felt about her and she wasn’t quite ready to make a fool of herself again. She’d avoided eating in The Great Hall, instead popping into the kitchens to very kindly request plates of food made up by the house elves. They were only too happy to oblige and she left with lovely bowls of homemade soup, fresh seeded rolls and butter so she could eat alone in her own rooms.

She’d seen other teachers around the grounds but stayed well clear of the dungeons and hadn’t yet set foot in the staffroom. However, she couldn’t avoid him any longer as McGonagall called a meeting a two days before the students were due back. Not too sure whether or not she should arrive in her Professor robes Hermione settled on a smart pair of fitted grey trousers and a rich red sleeveless blouse with her robes in her bag. She noticed a lot of the staff seemed to wear Muggle clothes in their down time but she figured she’d get there early and then could always put her robes on over the top.

She was aware she was taking a little longer worrying over her outfit than ever before but McGonagall had asked her to give a brief talk to introduce her new subject. Of course she wanted to look professional but not too formal. It had nothing to do with the grey eyed man she’d come face to face with again, nothing at all.

She opened the creaky oak door to the staff room and nearly walked right out again. The room was empty apart from Malfoy lounging in one of the worn leather armchairs, a book open in his hands. He instinctively looked up as she stood in the door as she realised she could hardly walk back out again now. He was wearing a pair of horn-rimmed spectacles and if only he knew what that did to her. It was if her knees physically trembled at the sight of a man reading in a pair of glasses, a peculiar librarian fantasy she was sure.

“Hello,” she said briskly before walking across the room to reach for the enormous steaming teapot.

“Hello,” Draco replied. He sounded pleasant enough and kept his eyes on her as she poured a spot of milk into the mug.

“I didn’t expect anyone to be in here yet,” Hermione carried on, inwardly cringing at herself for terrible small talk.

She looked around, trying to decide where to sit before boldly choosing an odd looking mustard coloured tartan chair right next to Draco. Determined not to show how much he intimidated her she tried to act as she would with anyone else and she hardly thought that choosing the chair furthest away from him would help. Although she’d successfully avoided him for the last few days she was determined not to give him the upper hand. Now, if she could just hold a conversation with him without it blowing up into an argument it would be an achievement.

Draco looked back towards his book then drawled, “I haven’t seen you lurking around the dungeons again. In fact I haven’t seen you anywhere; I’d started to think I’d scared you off.” He turned a page in his book as if he hadn’t spoken at all.

Hermione clenched her jaw and tried not to rise to his comment. “I’ve been busy settling in, getting ready for the students and getting to know the other members of staff,” she returned brightly. “Everyone _else_ has been very welcoming.” Truthfully she’d only chatted at any great length to Bill but he didn’t have to know that.

She took a long sip of her brew and looked over the top of the mug at Malfoy, still apparently reading. His golden eyelashes twitched slightly, as his eyes followed the words on the page. She studied him as he read whilst desperately wishing she knew how to get out of this awkwardness that had descended on them. He looked quite at peace and she supposed the last few years at Hogwarts had been good for him. He still radiated confidence but without the air of superiority she remembered him lording over others. She gazed at his features wondering if he was always quite so handsome. Suddenly grey eyes flashed up to meet her stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on schedule! Wonder how long that will last ;)


	3. Chapter Three

As he looked up she jumped slightly and slopped her tea down the front of her blouse.

“Oh bollocks,” she muttered under her breath before placing the mug down and looking for her wand to clean the stain.

Draco watched her with interest as she sorted herself out. He had no doubt that she had been avoiding him since their encounter in his classroom. Not that he could really blame her; it wasn’t part of his plan to lose his cool and loom over her like some menacing moron. He just couldn’t stand that she stood there in front of him, looking more beautiful than he’d ever seen her, and that she was angry at him! She provoked a reaction from him like no one else could.

When he’d heard she’d be coming back to teach at Hogwarts he knew it was their second chance. No one else knew how much he had secretly admired her and he had still never met a witch like her. Getting older only made him realise that the way he felt about her isn’t something that happened every day. The question was could he rely on Granger to see he had changed or would she always see him as the same arrogant git who called her names in school? He’d certainly hated her those first few years but she was so damn good at everything and entirely unashamed about it. Then at some point he started noticing other things about her, endearing things; the way her whole face lit up when she smiled and the smattering of freckles that grew across her nose when she’d come back from the summer holidays. He’d watch the way the light caught her curls noticing all the different colours in what he’d previously thought to be a dull brown.

That sixth year he was going through hell, absolute hell. He couldn’t have coped with feelings for Granger on top of everything else so he buried it deep. Occasionally he’d catch her looking at him. Merlin knows what she was thinking but his automatic reaction was to keep her firmly away from him so he would snarl at her cruelly.

He’d hoped that things would be different between them now; he didn’t care if anyone else noticed he’d changed but he had been hoping that she would. Trouble was every time he opened his mouth he seemed to ruin it. He knew where he stood when he teased her and something made him think that maybe she found their relationship easier that way too. 

By now Hermione had cleaned the tea from her blouse. When she looked up again Draco found he was still staring at her chest. Rather than give her the satisfaction of looking embarrassed he raised one eyebrow slightly and looked up at her. To his great surprise as her gaze changed into something else, amber eyes warming. That was interesting; maybe this wooing her would work better if they didn’t talk. No, that was ridiculous, they needed to talk, he needed to have a civil conversation with her first if nothing else.

The spell was quickly broken as she jumped again when the door swung wide open. She was certainly a lot twitchier than he remembered.

“Angelina, I don’t know what to tell you but I quite simply cannot sanction that. You know full well that Muggles would have a heart attack if they saw the students flying outside of the Hogwarts grounds,” McGonagall said sharply as she strode into the room. “Ah Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy good to see you are both being prompt,” she looked around the empty chairs. “Unlike the rest of the staff I see.”

Just as she was about to make further comment Bill, Hagrid and Flitwick came in laughing. “I’ve just seen Liz and Acer on their way Headmistress,” Bill said looking over at McGonagall grinning.

“I see Mr Weasley, giving them time to make themselves respectable I suppose? I shall have to have yet another word.” The older witch sighed and it would seem that Bill’s chuckle confirmed that he had yet again spotted the young Arthimancy teacher and the rather quirky Herbology teacher in a compromising position. “At least the students aren’t here yet I suppose,” she muttered something else under her breath before consulting the room. “We are almost all here then. I know Professor Trelawny won’t be joining us today as tower is possessed with some unimaginable, dark energy. Firenze has no patience for these meetings so probably just as well he isn’t here. Just...ah, Mr Conway, here you are. Please do take a seat and we can get started.”

Draco looked up and scowled slightly at the young man who was just offering a nauseating smile around the room. He’d made the mistake of sitting next to the new runes teacher for supper the night before and he hadn’t stopped talking at him the whole time. It was Draco’s favourite, beef stroganoff and he didn’t enjoy a single bite of it. Even Draco’s glares couldn’t get the young teacher to be quiet as he went on and on about the fascinating new runes that had been unearthed in Iceland, opening up a whole new load of options into how far...blah, blah, blah. Draco had stopped listening and found it didn’t make the slightest bit of difference to the man’s enthusiasm. 

The man in question strode across the staffroom and took a seat on the other side of Draco. He reached his hand right across Draco to capture Hermione’s attention.

“Hello there, I’m Claude, I don’t believe I’ve seen you around the castle.” Draco was about to bat his hand out of his personal space when Hermione reached over to take it, smiling so beautifully at the moronic runes teacher that Draco was momentarily stunned.

“Hermione. It’s so nice to meet you Claude.”

Draco glared at the joined hands in front of him.

“Do you mind,’ Draco growled at Claude, “getting your hand, out of my face!”

“Oh sorry there buddy, just wanted to introduce myself,” Claude barely looked at Draco and he could see that stupid smile going full force for Granger. “Are you the other new teacher?” Claude asked Hermione. “We’ll have to get together and get to know the castle.”

Hermione smiled back eagerly and Draco gritted his teeth together in annoyance, he can’t remember her smiling like that in his company.

“Oh it’s nice to meet you Claude. I can hear that you aren’t from here but I actually went to school at Hogwarts. I would be happy to give you a tour of the castle though. Maybe you could tell me a little of the latest happenings in Ancient Runes too, I have always been fascinated in the subject.”

Draco looked at her, convinced she must be taking the piss but her face gave nothing away. Claude on the other hand looked like a Niffler who had sniffed out a Viking hoard and was about to reply when the McGonagall thankfully called the meeting to order.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts everybody. It’s nice to have everyone here, focused and ready for the year ahead. As you know Hogwarts is one of the most valued Wizarding schools in the world and we have excellent standards to uphold. I expect you all to show the upmost professionalism and respect for the fine art of teaching.” At this point she caught the eyes of Elizabeth Start and Acer Doyle who were fooling no one by choosing to sit on opposite sides of the room. “As I have said before, many times, we are role models for these young children and our behaviour must always reflect that.”

Draco could see Bill grinning on the other side of the room and he stifled a smile of his own.

“Now, onto other matters. As you can see we have two new members of staff this year, many of you already know Ms Hermione Granger who is joining us from Beauxbatons after successfully implementing the new Socio...Sociomagicology curriculum there. She will be telling us all a little more about that in a moment. And I am very pleased to welcome Mr Claude Conway from America; this is Mr Conway’s first year teaching however his knowledge of Ancient Runes is unparalleled. We are very lucky to have you both joining us. Ms Johnson, I believe you have some announcements for Quidditch this year,” McGonagall motioned for Angelina to stand up.

“Thanks Headmistress,” Angelina said confidently before addressing them all. “As most of you know the mixed house Quidditch team was a huge success last year and it is something we are eager to keep going this year. Again Draco has been kind enough to offer to coach them,” she smiled warmly in Draco’s direction and he nodded at her in thanks. “It was his brilliant idea that started this all off and I know it has already made a huge difference to inter-house relations. This year we’re hoping to run a one-off tournament where our mixed Quidditch team will play against Durmstang and Beauxbatons for a new trophy. Please, please encourage all students in your houses to attend try-outs if they’re showing an interest in Quidditch.”

Draco snuck a glance at Hermione and couldn’t help but notice that she looked pretty impressed, he knew she didn’t much care for Quidditch but she was smiling eagerly at Angelina as she explained a little more about the new tournament. 

After a few extra announcements McGonagall handed over to Hermione for her to explain her new subject to the rest of the staff. Draco was relieved he finally had an excuse to study her. She’d half tied the riotous brunette curls back which showed off her delicate features, those big brown eyes and small pink mouth. She’d never done herself up in school and he was glad to see the freckles dotted across her nose. The curves that had started to make the boys take notice of her in sixth year were fully noticeable now, balancing out those long, long legs. She stood confidently and explained everything with the same excitement he’d always seen in her when she was passionate about something. He looked over at that runes bastard and saw him grinning away at Hermione. There was no mistaking the interest in his eyes and Draco felt his mouth pulling downwards. Hermione at least seemed oblivious to all this.

“Before I introduce you all the Sociomagicology I suppose I should start by explaining a little bit about Muggle Sociology.”

She stood in the middle of room with no hint of nerves. Draco was actually keen to hear more about this and did his best to ignore the prat at his side in favour of listening to Hermione talk. With some guilt he remembered deliberately winding her up by using the wrong name; it was more to hide the fact that he had taken a less than casual interest in the career of Hermione Granger over the years. He’d heard that she’d started up a new subject but still hadn’t heard a proper account of what it entailed.

Hermione spoke clearly out to the room. “It’s a subject in which people basically study their own society; it can cover everything from culture and relationships to politics and economics. It branches out into so many fields with the purpose of deepening an understanding of the human being and our place in the world. I believe that the fundamentals of Sociology can be taken and applied to our own magical culture. I wanted us to learn from our own society, to look at the past and see where we would have done better and to look to the future with new ideas. It’s important to be completely honest in Sociology and the same goes for Sociomagicology, everything is open for discussion and I thought it was a great starting point when the students were asking me questions about the war. In my experience it has given the students a safe place to talk in, nothing is closed off and I actively encourage debate in the classroom.”

Draco was intrigued; a subject like this had never even entered his head and despite his self he couldn’t resist jumping in. “I’m curious Granger, what is the end game in this? What comes of all the debate and discussion?”

Hermione looked directly at him and actually smiled as if she’d expected such a question, “In my experience I’ve found that it allows the students to see a different viewpoint than their own. When everyone’s opinions are listened to equally and we get to hear the reasoning behind them we often discuss further whether we find those opinions valid or moral, if they are offensive to some then why is that so and even if we don’t agree can we understand how they came to that opinion? It fosters mutual respect and acceptance of others.”

“So it’s some kind of group therapy then?” Draco replied, genuinely wondering why someone would want to drag all that up again.

“No, I don’t look at it like that. We aren’t often discussing people’s personal stories, although they do tend to come into play occasionally, we’re looking at specific issues in our own civilization.”

“For example...” Draco lead, wanting to hear more.

“Okay,” Hermione settled down on a nearby stool. “So let’s say a race of creatures has been discovered by Wizards, these creatures have a powerful raw magic and a partiality for working hard and pleasing others. Wizards find a way to bind these creatures to them, to limit their magic and to make sure that they can only obey them. In addition to that these creatures are to serve the Wizards in all domestic duties, using their skills to provide clean homes and warm meals on demand. This practice goes on for so long that no one ever thinks to question it, in fact we are told that the creatures ‘like being servants’ and it’s gone on for so long that even the creatures themselves believe that their only purpose in life is to serve.”

“You can’t get around the fact that many house-elves, even now the laws have changed, still don’t like receiving wages for their work.” Draco couldn’t help but throw in a differing opinion, despite the fact he actually agreed with the changes in the law regarding house-elves.

“Some would argue that it is something that has been so engrained on their psyche after years and years of abuse.” Hermione looked smug and suddenly Draco realised why this was the perfect subject for her; it was all about arguing. 

“Right then,” Draco leant forward in his chair, ignoring the other staff that had started muttering amongst themselves. “So the laws have changed, let’s say we know better now, we’ve learnt our lessons. What’s the point in going over it? Why bring it up again and again, arguing the point to death?”

“Have we really learnt our lessons? What about all the werewolves we label as dangerous, the giants we label as stupid, the goblins we see as sly, the Muggleborns we look down on as inferior? In this magical world we as wizards hold all the power; we make the decisions on all these peoples without even a thought. Is it right that the Ministry, a place made up of only Wizards and Witches, governs over all magical beings?”

“I...I don’t know,” Draco was stunned. “I’ve never looked at it that way before.”

Hermione smiled at him full force, “Exactly!”

Other noises started to filter through and Draco could hear the other Professors again, talking around them.

“You walked right into that one Draco,” Bill called out from over the room. “She had you right where she wanted you.”

Draco was still feeling blindsided, how did she turn him around so quickly?

McGonagall came forward. “Thank you Ms Granger, that was certainly eye-opening. I hope you all know a little more about what Hermione is hoping to achieve in her subject. I think it’s important we all take an interest in it as I’m sure the students will have many questions as you yourself did Mr Malfoy,” McGonagall almost smirked at him before continuing. “She has kindly invited each of you to observe her in class if you’re interested in learning a little more. Just let me know if that is something you’d be interested in so I can arrange a schedule. I think that’s all for today, I know you’re all busy preparing for the students so I’ll let you get back to it. Good day to you all.”

People started moving out of the room and Draco took his chance before he lost his nerve walking up to Hermione as she was looking in her bag.

“Granger, can I come to one of your lessons?”

“Err, yes of course,” She carried on messing around with her bag. “Just give me a week or so to settle the new classes and I’ll ask McGonagall to fit you in.”

“Good, I’ll look forward to it.”

“You will?” she finally closed her bag and looked up at him.

“Yes, I’m curious to see how the students take to this Sociology. An interesting concept, I’m surprised no one has thought of introducing it before.”

“The magical world doesn’t have the best record of seeing the good in Muggle culture.” Draco felt dread creep through him, surely she didn’t mean him. As if she saw the anxiety growing in him she spoke again. “Not that I mean anyone specific, that wasn’t what I was saying at all! I just meant that we could learn a few things from Muggles in general.”

“It’s alright Granger,” He tried not to let what she’d said bother him. “I know I hardly have the best track record.”

Bill picked that moment to come and stand next to him, thankfully saving him from the supreme awkwardness that was this conversation.

“So Professor Granger, a few of us are heading The Three Broomsticks tonight for a drink, kind of a Hogwarts tradition of ours before the students arrive, you in?” he clapped a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “First round is on Draco.”

Draco watched her warily, part of him was desperate for her to say yes and another part of him would be relieved there would be no chance of adding to this conversation if she said no.

“That would be lovely Bill, thanks for asking. What time do you meet up?”Hermione asked.

“Actually I’ll be apparating from home but we usually get there about 7. Draco will walk with you though, won’t you mate? Angelina will be coming from the castle too,” Bill squeezed Draco’s shoulder as if trying to communicate something to him. He had no idea what.

“We’re meeting in the foyer at quarter to if you want to walk with us,” Malfoy offered to Hermione, eyeing Bill suspiciously still unsure what he was getting at. 

“Ok good, I’ll see you then.” Hermione replied with a brief smile and promptly left the staff room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is doing okay right now, I know there is a lot going on but this is just a little reminder that this is something I do for fun, to escape and unwind. Sometimes I write everyday and sometimes I won't do anything for weeks, this has been a good writing week so I'm trying to catch up while I can! I write for me, it is far from perfect and I love that people enjoy reading it but if it's not for you then that's okay too. Stay safe everyone x

He could see her fidgeting as he walked down the empty corridor. She was pulling at the sleeves of her jumper and then pulled the hem down so it lay straight across the top of her jeans. She tried to flatten her hair, the impossibility of which almost made him snort with laughter. 

Eventually she must have heard his footsteps as she stilled and looked up. She smiled at him but it wasn’t quite the right smile.

“Granger,” he said by way of hello. “Have you not got a coat?”

“Coat? I...no, it’s summer.”

“In Scotland. Did you forget we used to wear thick woollen cloaks everywhere?” Draco himself had a on a grey jacket, it wasn’t a thick coat but it was enough for when chilled after the sun went down. “It won’t be so bad going but you’ll be cold coming home.” 

“Oh…” she looked perplexed for a moment. “I suppose I’m not used to it, it’s been awhile. I’ll be fine though, I can always cast a warming charm if it’s that bad.”

“Shall we set off then?” Draco asked.

“Are we not waiting for Angelina?” Hermione squeaked, eyes wide. Draco pushed down an alarming fear than she probably didn’t want to be alone with him.

“She’s meeting us there,” Draco answered, working on keeping his voice even in the hopes she’d realise he could be pleasant. “She was going into Hogsmeade early to make the last owl post.”

“Ah. It’s just us then?” Hermione asked, he couldn’t read her expression now.

“Yes.” Draco answered and he could hear the old coldness creeping into his voice. “Is that a problem?”

“No...of course not. Shall we set off?” She didn’t wait for him but moved to push open the huge doors that lead out onto the courtyard. Seeing her slow progress he reached from behind her and added his weight to the door, pushing his hand against the old wood.

“Thanks,” she muttered, so quiet he barely heard it and they set off along the path that led to Hogsmeade.

Draco didn’t talk, he didn’t know what to say. Hermione didn’t speak either. It was silent between them for a long time. Draco tried to focus on the things he could hear; birdsong, the scuffing of stones on the path, anything rather than the punishing silence that was all around them. Maybe she didn’t want to talk to him, didn’t want to hear one more word from his pureblood lips. Another three minutes passed and they still said nothing to one another. She was walking nearly in time with him but about a metre apart as if he had dragon pox. He gritted his teeth to stop from saying that thought out loud. It was at least another ten minute walk to the pub, that wasn’t too long.

Another two minutes passed and by now Draco was trying to actively imagine she wasn’t there. Hard to do when her hair kept catching his eye. He walked quickly and tried not to notice the little skip she did now and again to keep up. She wasn’t there, he told himself, he was just doing his usual walk to the pub, nothing unusual. He took a deep breath in and ploughed ahead.

“Malfoy, can you slow down a bit?”

He stopped immediately and looked to the side of him where she was bending over slightly, catching her breath.

“Yes, I...Granger? You could have said something sooner before this respiratory attack.”

“It’s not an attack,” She stood upright now but was still breathing heavily. “You’re a lot taller than me, it takes me two steps to match one of yours and you were charging along the path like an erumpent after its mate.” She seemed to have enough breath to snap at him.

“You’re damn right I was Granger, this walk is nearly intolerable.” He thought he saw her lip tremble before the fire came back in her eyes. He cut her off before she could get started on him. “I don’t mean you’re intolerable. Gods, trying to have an upfront conversation with you is a fucking nightmare.”

“Oh because you are so approachable,” she fired back at him. He had to concede she might have a point on that one but he was so damn tired of trying to figure out what to say around her.

“Granger,” Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. “Do you think the only options for us are silence or arguing because if that’s the case this is going to be a bloody long year?”

“No,” she said with a pout.

He waited for a moment and when nothing more was forthcoming said, “You’re right, great chat.” Draco started to walk away; this was pointless if she wouldn’t even talk to him.

“Okay, I’m sorry, please stop,” she had wrapped a hand around his arm and that stilled him immediately. Had she ever touched him before?

“I...I…” she looked at him eyes wide, almost afraid. “I don’t know how to explain this.”

“Try,” he said simply, his voice softer than he intended.

“When I knew we’d be here, together...I thought we could be friends, that maybe we would be friends. I was nervous to see you of course after all this time, but excited too.”

Draco’s chest felt heavy as she spoke. Her brown eyes held his and he could feel the truth in her words. She took a deep breath.

“And then it was like all the things I had in my head, all the things I wanted to say, to start with after all this time didn’t happen and I just reverted back to thirteen year old me. I feel like I’ve done nothing but say the wrong thing to you since I’ve arrived here. That was never my intention and right at this moment it feels like staying quiet is a better option than opening my mouth.”

“If only Snape could hear you say that now,” he said dryly. Her brown eyes narrowed at him, and then her lips twitched. She snorted and he laughed. He took a cautious step forward back along the path, seeing if she’d walk with him and to his relief she did. She fell into step beside him, closer than before and he was careful to slow his stride.

“I didn’t expect it to be so difficult to talk to you, without the sniping obviously,” Hermione said.

“I’d take the sniping over the silence,” Draco replied.

“Good, because that seems to be my go to,” Hermione laughed lightly. “I guess I don’t really know how to talk to you like a friend yet, does that make sense? You were always…”

“An enemy?” he couldn’t help but say the word before she had to.

She studied him them, and said almost with surprise, “No, I don’t think I ever thought of you that way actually. I can’t say I liked you, and you were obviously never a friend but you weren’t my enemy. Is that how you thought of me?”

“It was how I was meant to think of you, I knew that the moment you proved you were obviously going to be better than me at pretty much everything,” he smiled at her briefly, not breaking his stride. “I didn’t think of you like that though, you were never my enemy Granger.”

She was quiet for a bit after that, he kept sneaking sideways glances at her and could almost see her brain working away. She pursed her lips in concentration. “So, maybe we try and talk like friends…sorry, I’ll try and talk to you like a friend, you’ve been doing a pretty decent job already to be fair.”

“Apart from in the potions class,” he said.

“Well I started that...I am sorry Malfoy.”

“It’s fine,” he said it automatically and then realised it was actually true. “The way I see it I have a lot more to be sorry about when it comes to you and me and let’s be honest was a bit of a twat back then.”

“Just remember you said that, not me,” Hermione replied with a smile.

“I like to think I’m slightly less twattish now. All evidence to the contrary.”

Hermione laughed, he liked that. He could make her laugh.

“Even Harry told me that.”

“Potter said I was slightly less twattish? What a hero,” he drawled. Making her laugh was infectious.

“He didn’t use those exact words, it was something about you being mostly civil to him these days,” she was smiling as she spoke.

“Ah, well I can usually manage to call him Potter nowadays rather than all the other stupid stuff I said to piss him off.”

“He did mention that too.”

She slowed a little as they reached the entrance to the village, Draco gestured in front of him, letting her go ahead under the archway and into the cobbled streets.

“It’s not changed a bit.” Hermione murmured from next to him.

“No, I suppose not.” Draco looked around seeing the same small, old fashioned shops and their now very familiar wooden signs swinging outside in the wind that whipped around the village. It was so familiar to him now that he never really stopped to look at it anymore but the quaint shops made him feel at home nearly as much as the castle did. They started to walk towards The Three Broomsticks.

“It’s so strange to be back here. Everything still looks how it did when I was sixteen and yet I couldn’t be more different from who I was then. It’s like looking back through the memories of a different person.”

Draco just looked at her eyebrows raised and she smiled a little embarrassed. It would seem that they could read each other when they paid attention.

“I suppose you know that better than most,” she said softly. 

They carried on walking for a bit until Draco could clearly see the warm glow coming from the pub. When they were within a few feet of the door Hermione stopped. “Malfoy, can I ask you something?”

“In the spirit of us not falling out again I suppose I’ll have to say yes,” he answered, suddenly wary of the endless possibilities of the things she could want to know.

“What you said to me after the trails,” she said slowly. Draco stilled, he didn’t for one minute think she’d forgotten that night, he thought it over constantly but if she was bringing it up now…

“I just wondered when did you change your mind? When did you decide we might have been friends?” her eyes stayed on him as she spoke.

“Gods, I don’t know Granger.” He did know. He knew exactly the very first moment although he wasn’t sure it had anything to do with being friends. It was the Yule Ball, he’d turned to look at her and his brain had said beautiful before the prejudice kicked in. He spent that whole night in utter confusion and to save himself further turmoil he ignored it, pretended it never happened. She went back to looking like normal Granger the next day and he didn’t think of it again, until a couple of years later when she started watching him. That answer seemed safer than the real one. “I guess maybe sixth year, ironically.”

“Oh,” she said, dipping her head bashfully. “Any reason why?”

Yeah about a thousand that couldn’t be voiced without him sounding like a pervert Draco thought. Draco opened his mouth, not quite sure exactly how to answer that when he heard his name.

“Draco! Hermione!” Angelina called out and he turned to see her coming towards them, her long braids swinging behind her as she walked briskly across the square. “Have you just arrived? Let’s get inside.”

~~~

The first week went better than Hermione could have hoped. She found the informality of her class sometimes overwhelmed children, especially younger ones but apart from a particularly tricky third year class that she’d heard several Professors moan about, everything had gone smoothly. She had been impressed with how quickly they were willing to join in with discussion, it could be hard getting them to understand what she expected in there classes. It was so different to anything that they were used to. When they first came in and saw an empty classroom there was confusion on nearly all their faces. Most students thought this was going to be a lesson sitting down, listening to her talk and making notes...just like Professor Binns and she wanted to show them that this couldn’t be further from the truth. She’d made three circles on the floor that said agree, disagree and then not sure. She asked the students to put their bags at the side of the classroom and without any explanation she dove right it. ‘Magic makes me a better person,’ she’d shouted out. The children looked at each other cautiously; there was usually always one who’d just get on and jump straight into the circles then a few more would follow while some still stood at the side watching. ‘I wouldn’t know what to do without my magic,’ and a few more children came forward, then she called out ‘I’m terrified of Professor McGonagall,’ there were giggles all round and every single student joined in, most squashed into the agree circle.

It was fascinating and a great way to get to know the kids and she felt it set the tone for her subject. They could be open here, and active, most of it would be discussions rather than writing or reading. It had happened so gradually at Beauxbatons that she hadn’t had to worry too much about her teaching style but at Hogwarts it was all new. By the end of the first week she’d expected to be exhausted but she was energised.

She ran into Malfoy on her way to the great hall one evening after classes had finished.

“Granger,” he said, his professor robes swirling around him as he walked beside her. Was it weird to think he was better looking than normal in the robes? Probably.

“ _Professor_ Malfoy,” she replied placing emphasis on the Professor as students milled around them. He just smirked.

“How’s the first week gone? These brats been good for you.”

A couple of fifth year girls giggled at him as they walked past.

“I don’t want to jinx it but it’s been pretty amazing. I’m so glad I came back here.”

“McGonagall said she can free me up to observe your class next week if it’s alright with you.”

“Sounds good, just let me know when. Actually I’ll speak to the headmistress, I think you’d be better watching the older classes, they’ve gotten into the swing of it more quickly.”

“I’m very curious to see what goes on in these lessons. My Slytherins have been quite riveted,” Malfoy said, slowing to let her go in front of him into The Great Hall.

“The lessons seem exciting because they’re new, I’m sure next year they won’t be quite as enthusiastic,” she lowered her voice. “Also I’m replacing Professor Binns, a flobberworm would have been an improvement.”

He barked out a laugh and followed her up to the Professors table sitting beside her. It was the first time he had done so. This was getting easier.

“So, to return the favour,” he began as a plate of roast chicken and veggies appeared before them. “I thought you might like to come and see the inter house trials?”

“Oh! The Quidditch trails?”

“Yes, I know you’re not really into Quidditch...” he started.

“That’s not true. I always enjoyed watching the games, I just don’t want to play, or constantly have to listen to strategy, or watch players trying out the same move over and over again.” Hermione poured gravy on her plate and passed the jug over to Malfoy, he took it from her gently, long fingers holding her wrist as he did so it wouldn’t spill. Something fluttered in her as his skin touched hers.

“Fair enough. I won’t ask you to get on a broom and there’ll be no strategy talk in the trails but in the interest of your subject I thought you might like to see some of that inter house unity in action. And you’d get to know some more of the students.”

“I can fly you know, I just choose not to,” Hermione felt the need to defend herself. Everyone assumed that she didn’t like Quidditch and she didn’t like to fly when actually she loved flying, she just didn’t want to play Quidditch while she was doing it.

“Right,” Draco said dryly, “Granger I have never, ever seen you on a broom. You never managed it in flying lessons anyway.”

“I did learn though. There is an awful lot I can do that you have never seen.” As soon as the words were out her mouth she felt a blush rising on her face. Malfoy just glanced at her eyebrows raised suggestively. She tried best to ignore that and carried on, “Viktor taught me.”

Malfoy was silent, his eyes widened, his food fell off his fork that had been halfway to his mouth. Hermione allowed herself a small satisfied smile.

“Krum?” Malfoy said, around gritted teeth. “Viktor Krum taught you to fly, on a broom?”

“Yes, Harry and Ron had written me off by then but Viktor was very patient, and gentle,” she smiled remembering the first time she’d flown with him, how he’d whispered in her ear and she’d forgotten to be afraid. Malfoy was frowning at her.

“Hmph,” he made the noise and looked down at his food. He began eating again and said nothing.

“Malfoy?” she said. He carried on eating. “Malfoy?” she said again, voice sharp. He glanced over at her but still said nothing. “You can’t be serious? Why do all men get so defensive when I bring up Viktor?”

“I’m not defensive,” he said and she laughed.

“Yes you are!” she said and she couldn’t help but laugh again when he scowled. This did actually seem to really bother him. “Come on, everyone loved him that year after the Quidditch World Cup, I’m fairly certain even you were star struck when he came to Hogwarts.”

“I was not,” he replied quickly, “he’s such a show off. I couldn’t believe you’d agreed to go to the Yule Ball with him, I never understood what you saw in him.”

Hermione was about to reply and then thought about what he’d said, most people couldn’t make sense of what Viktor had seen in her, not the other way around.

“I didn’t know you were paying attention,” she said quietly. The noise of the hall seemed to dim around them.

“Everyone was paying attention to you that night,” he said simply and her heart rate picked up. His grey eyes held hers for a moment before darting off around the hall, he coughed. “Anyway, we now know you _can_ fly but you still haven’t said if you’d like to come to the trails.”

Hermione felt like she needed to go and sit somewhere quiet and think through this whole conversation but she said, “Yes, I’d like that,” and carried on eating her food.


	5. Chapter Five

She was in her classroom preparing for the lesson when she heard the door click open. Malfoy strolled in and her stomach flipped. He was the first Professor who’d come to observe her lessons and while part of her was anxious, another part of her was feeling pretty eager to show him what this was all about.

“The class will be in shortly Malfoy, you can sit up at the front if you’d like,” she shuffled through some papers on her desk even though everything was perfectly organised. 

“Am I here just to observe or can I join in?” he asked.

She looked up at the hint of amusement in his voice to him to see him reading the blackboard behind her where moments ago she had written ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight.’

“I’d be surprised if you could stay quiet to be honest, I’m sure you’ll have some interesting opinions to entertain the students with.” Truthfully she had no idea how this lesson was going to go, a lot of her introductory lessons had been quite tame and she knew from experience this was a divisive subject, but these were older teenagers and they were ready to be pushed further. Still, anything could happen.

Malfoy’s lips twitched upwards, “As you wish Professor Granger.”

The class started to file in and Hermione managed to just about ignore how Malfoy saying Professor Granger somehow made her toes curl. She watched the fifth years begin to take their seats and settle down around her. By now they’d gotten used to the relaxed atmosphere in her class and the older ones were particularly good at engaging each other in debate. Now she’d seen Malfoy wasn’t offended by the subject choice for today she was looking forward to this.

Hermione stood at the front of the class, as she would usually begin but she was all too aware of Malfoy’s presence behind her. A few of the students were staring at him and she’d spotted a couple of Ravenclaw girls fluffing up their hair discretely while watching him with interest.

“Right, well you may have noticed we have a visitor in class with us today. As this subject is something new to all I have offered all the other Professors a chance to come and observe and see what it is we really do in this class. Professor Malfoy is joining us today, he may be joining in but please just treat this as you would any other lesson.” She eyed up Louisa, the boldest of the Ravenclaw girls who was practically batting her eyelashes in Malfoy’s direction. 

“So today we’re going to be looking at the Sacred Twenty-Eight, who can tell me what it is?”

A few hands went up and Hermione looked around the room to choose someone to answer, “Roger?”

The blonde-haired Gryffindor boy spoke clearly to the rest of the class, “The Scared-Twenty-Eight are the wizarding families who are considered to be of truly pure blood descent.”

“Very good Roger, now to take that a little further what do we generally mean by pure blood?”

More hands went up but Roger answered right away, “It means that the family claims that no muggles or muggleborns are listed in their family tree.”

“Yep, although interesting that you’ve said claims. Does anybody else have any thoughts on that?”

“It’s bollocks.” Neil, a particularly outspoken Hufflepuff shouted out making a few members of the class giggle.

She heard Malfoy snort behind her and fought a smile herself, “Well I’d rather you put it another way Neil but why do you think that?”

“It’s obvious isn’t it? These twenty eight families who still say, even now, that they are fully pure-blood, they’re lying. All they do is disown someone who dares to love a muggle or a muggleborn and then they can claim their family is still _pure._ It doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen in their families, it just means their bloody horrible to each other when it does. _”_

 _“_ Yeah and if it is true, if they are only marrying other pure-blooded witches and wizards then they’ll all end up related to each other eventually.” Another student, Jasmin, joined in. “I bet they’re all practically expected to marry cousins by now.” She pulled a face.

“Ok then, we’re jumping ahead a little, why don’t you all write down a word you’d use to describe the Sacred-Twenty Eight and we’ll take it from there.” Hermione flicked her wand and several parchments shot out to each student, she turned around to Malfoy, “Do you want one Professor?”

“If you’d be so kind,” Malfoy said and stood up to take a piece of parchment from her grabbing a quill from her desk on the way back to his chair.

There room was quiet as the students wrote their words, some scribbled it down quickly while others looked around the room first, waiting for inspiration. When everyone had finished Hermione collected all the papers and with a fancy charm the words on the parchments started to appear on the board. 

“Let’s see what we have here.” Hermione looked at the board noticing that most of the words were negative but a few jumped out at her. “Elitist, Posh, Traditional, Archaic, Snob,” she started to read them aloud; there were a few more giggles. “Important, Conservative, Comforting, Horrible, Pointless and Inbred. What do we think? Anyone agree or disagree with anything on this board?”

A small Slytherin girl raised her hand, “Yes Augusta?”

“I think a lot of these words are relating to the sacred twenty eight that we all think of as being pure because they have made such a fuss about it but many of the families on the list aren’t like that at all, especially not after the war.” She spoke quietly but clearly, Hermione smiled at her warmly.

“You’re quite right Augusta, there are several families on the list who don’t hold to the belief that their family must be ‘pure blood.’ Let’s have a think if anyone is right or wrong here, there are an awful lot of negative words on that board but is there anything wrong with wanting your family to be of pure wizarding blood? Who are they harming by believing they should only marry other pure-blood wizards?”

“I don’t really think it’s a problem” Louisa spoke up, eyes still on Malfoy, “If they want to marry only other pure-blood families then that’s up to them. I don’t see why everyone has to jump down their throat for it.”

The class started mumbling and Hermione was about to ask if anyone agreed with Louisa when she heard a chair scrape on the floor behind her. Malfoy walked up and sat on the edge of the desk nearest her, looking at all the students, they were instantly silent.

“The problem is Louisa that it isn’t exactly ‘up to them’. These dogmatic ideas are passed down from generation to generation, engrained into children before they even have a chance to know any different. Often betrothal contracts are agreed between parents before the children can even talk. The children are only allowed to associate with other pure-blood families, other pure-blood children. They have no idea of the scope of the real wizarding population. Decisions are constantly being made on their behalf assuming that the child will grow up with the same prejudices as the parents, and very often that is true as they are constantly told that they are the very best and that they should only marry the very best. They are raised to believe they are superior to all others. Can you imagine how they react when that belief come crashing down around them?” 

Hermione daren’t move, the whole class was watching Malfoy wide-eyed, everyone was silent. “I’m serious, let’s imagine that a pure-blood child who is spoilt and entitled leaves his small sphere of existence. He comes to Hogwarts, easily recognises the other pure-blood children around him but finds that there are a whole bunch of other witches and wizards who come from all different types of families, much to his horror there are even muggleborns. At eleven he believes that these others are the worst, the lowest of the low, he has been taught never to associate with them yet here they are. Not only does he have to practically live with them but he has to learn with them, won’t be a problem he thinks, they are obviously going to be a joke when it comes to magic. I’ll easily beat them as I am a pure-blood and therefore the very best. Except that’s not really true is it? Most magical children know this, they know that muggleborns can be just as powerful as pure blood wizards, more so in fact as their gene pool hasn’t been ruined. Our little pure-blood boy has no idea of this though, he’s never had to look at the world outside of his own bubble. So, when he starts his lessons and see’s that a muggleborn is easily top of the class his world is shattered. He cannot beat this muggleborn in anything, she excels in all, and she is powerful, her magic is powerful. How do you think he would react in such a situation?”

“He’d start to change his beliefs?” someone ventures from the room. Hermione looks over and sees Malfoy lower his head shaking it slightly.

“You would hope so wouldn’t you? And maybe he did deep down, even at that age, but he’d been taught to be so ashamed of any sort of respect towards muggleborns he could never, ever show it.”

“He’d hate her.” Hermione spoke the words without thinking, watching Malfoy the whole time. “She was proving that his whole life had been a lie, she was proud to be a muggleborn and she never was ashamed of it. It made the boy hate her, she’d ruined the ideals he was brought up with, he knew, deep down he knew that he was no better than a muggleborn. In his eyes he’d failed his parents and how could he make his peace with that?”

Malfoy sat up straighter and looked at her, grey eyes dark, “It’s damaging. Being part of a fanatic pure-blood family is damaging. It hurts the child, it occasionally hurts the parents and it definitely hurts people around them.” He looked over to Louisa and said quietly, “Don’t ever think that they aren’t doing anyone any harm by sticking by their archaic ideals.” 

Louisa nodded dumbly and the rest of the class stayed silent, looking at Hermione for what to do next. Hermione was still reeling from what had just happened, true when she had planned this lesson she thought that Malfoy would have some interesting points to add but she never expected this. The class still looked unsure and Malfoy seemed to be done so she had to wrap this up somehow.

She took a deep breath and slipped back into her Professor voice. “The point here is that if we judge someone on their background before giving them a chance, muggleborn or pureblood, then we will never move past the issues that got us into a war. Muggleborns aren’t always magically weaker and purebloods aren’t necessarily inbred. If we don’t talk about the problems that divided so many of us in the run up to the war they’ll just lay dormant until someone else comes along to exploit them again. Respect is key.” She looked out at the sea of teenage faces, seeing most of them wide-eyed and rapt on her and Malfoy.

“Could I also just add that I am most definitely not inbred. It seems only fair I clear that up.” Malfoy said, raising a smile from most of the students.

“He is a bit of a posh snob though,” Hermione said and laughter erupted around the classroom. She shot him a grateful look, relieved he’d broken some of the tension in the room.

Malfoy grinned at her. “Why thank you Professor Granger.”

The students were starting to chatter a little to each other so Hermione decided to finish the lesson a slightly early.

“Hmmm, I think I’ll give the written homework a miss this week but I’d like you to get together and learn from each other about St Mungo’s and the Muggle NHS for next week. We’ll be looking at both and I’d like you to come prepared with ideas. Thanks everyone, class dismissed.”

Noise filled the classroom as the students started to gather their things. Draco stayed sat on the desk and Hermione went to tidy up the classroom. She spotted Roger waiting for Augusta, bending his head down to speak quietly to her but not quietly enough, “Were they talking about each other do you reckon?”

“Of course Rog,” Augusta hissed at him. “Everyone knows they went to school together.” She rolled her eyes then spotted Hermione close by. “Come on,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door before he could ask more questions.

The classroom was finally empty of students. She could feel Draco’s eyes on her but carried on tidying in silence. When there was nothing else to do she went over to where he was perched and hoisted herself up to sit on the desk opposite, legs swinging slightly.

“So, what did you think?” she asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

“I think...Neil was right, blood-purity is all bollocks.”

“I know that,” a laugh stumbled out of her and he smiled in return. 

“You knew that it was bollocks or you knew that I thought it was bollocks?”

“Er, both?” she gripped the edge of the desk trying not to look as awkward as she felt.

“You don’t sound too sure Granger.” 

He’d never actually said as much at out loud but she just knew he didn’t believe in all that now.

“Well, I know we’ve hardly discussed it but I just assumed. McGonagall would have cursed you herself if that was still the case. And, after that night of the trails...” she glanced up at him, wondering if he’d say anymore about it. He just held her gaze and she chickened out, she looked down still swinging her legs and they were both quiet for while.

”Well you assumed right, I obviously should have done a better job of making that clearer though. I hope you don’t think I’m a snotty-nosed prejudiced pure blood anymore?”

“No, of course not. I haven’t thought that for a while actually. I mean you are posh, and a terrible snob,” she smiled easily. “It’s all part of your charm I suppose.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Did you just call me charming?”

“Don’t gloat Malfoy,” she stood up, he made her all hot and bothered when he looked at her like that. She was starting to think he enjoyed it.

Draco stood with her, not letting her get too far away, and moved in front of her so she had to look up at him.

“Charming and not necessarily inbred. You’re just full of the compliments today Granger.”One side of his mouth quirked up in a half smile and a strand of blond hair fell in front of his eyes. Hermione knew she was doomed when her fingers nearly reached up to push it back. 

“Yes well don’t get used to it,” she had aimed for a snappy retort but it came out all wrong. Her voice was soft and breathy. She was sure he was moving closer and her heart skipped treacherously. 

“Hmm, maybe too late for that,” he replied slowly.

Yes, he was definitely leaning in, he couldn’t want to kiss her surely...and not in the classroom. She daren’t move, they watched each other carefully.

“Professor Malfoy.” 

Hermione jumped and fled behind her desk at the sound of Augusta returning to the classroom.

“Sorry...err, I did knock.” Augusta’s face peeked round the door.

Did she? Hermione hadn’t heard a thing. Right now her face was aflame and she couldn’t even bring herself to look up at the Slytherin girl. 

“It’s fine Augusta, what’s wrong?” Malfoy spoke smoothly as if there was nothing wrong.

“The Slytherins are waiting for you outside your office. You said you were going to go over the Qudditch try outs with us before the weekend?”

“Of course, I’ll come along now.”He started to follow Augusta out the classroom but stopped at the door. “Thanks Granger, the lesson was interesting.”

Then he was gone, Hermione waited for the door the swing shut before letting out a sigh and putting her head down on the desk. She might just combust if Malfoy ever got that close to her again.


End file.
